


Matchmaker from Hell

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, UCLA Men’s Volleyball, UCLA women soccer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: Mal should’ve listen to Jessie.





	Matchmaker from Hell

-  
“Hey, sorry I’m late but I had to stay back to talk to my professor.” 

Teagan winced. She had completely forgotten about game night tonight. After recovering the text message confirming the time of the volleyball game she rushed out of the classroom as soon her teacher dismiss them and ran to her dorm. Coach Cromwell would have been proud. 

“Hey, Mal,” said Teagan slowly as she spun around to face Mal, offering her an apologetic smile. “ What are you doing here?”

Mal shifted her eyes suspiciously at Teagan. It was almost unbelievable that Teagan, the one who started the tradition of having the girls over Thursday night to play games. 

“It’s Thursday. Did you forget that’s game night?” said Mal,dropping her bag onto the floor and folded her arms to her chest.” Where are you going?”

Without saying a word Teagan spun around to face the mirror once again. Bringing her hands up she loosen her bum and redo it. She was hoping that by doing this Mal wouldn’t notice the blush that was creeping up here face. 

Teagan palm her cheek making sure it wasn’t flushed before turning around and gave Mal a lopsided grin. Walking across the room to collect her student key card and wallet.” Of course,I didn’t forget. I just remember I promise a friend something. Plus I figured you knuckleheads would forget anyway since I have to remind you lot on a daily basic.”

Teagan was already toward the door, her hand wrapped around the doorknob. Before giving Mal a chance to open her mouth she was already saying a quick ‘bye’ and slide out of the room. 

Mal waited till the door was fully shut before grabbing the phone from her pocket she dialed Jessie’s number and pressed the phone to her ear. Tapping her foot impatiently she muttered to herself after the fourth ring. “Come on, Fleming.”

“Hello?”

Mal let out a sigh.” About time Fleming. Hey I have a question for you?”

“Hello to you too Mallory.” Mal rolled her eyes at the snippy comment the Canadian made. But she didn’t have any time to poke fun at her. She was into some Curious George shit, and she wanted nothing more but to find out what their goalie was really up to. 

“ Did Teagan tell you that she cancel game night?” 

“Yeah, she mentioned something about going to a friend volleyball game.” Mal could hear the tip of the pencil scribbling against the paper. 

“I think she might be seeing someone and I need your help.” Mal grabbed her bag from the floor and made her way out of the room. “ Where are you?”

“Mal I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jessie said, a little nervously.” If she wanted us to know she would have told us.” Mal rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her and walked down the hall toward the entrance door.

“Jessie I’m heading to the library and I don’t care if I have to carry you out of there.” said Mal. Jessie opened her mouth to speak, but Mal was quicker and had already hung up the phone call. 

“God damn it.” Jessie muttered to herself before setting her phone down. She figured she might as well finish the homework she was currently working on before Mal arrived. 

Jessie was writing the last sentence of her essay when a small hand was covering the page of her notebook. Letting out a soft sigh she looked up to meet Mal and a couple of her teammates. Instead of sporting the usual blue or gold UCLA T- shirt to support the others UCLA Athletes the girls decided to wear all blacks, which was a bit too much. 

“Come on Fleming.” Anika Rodriguez piped up eagerly, fixing her black beanie. 

Jessie wasn’t surprised to see The Rodriguez sisters take part of this crazy plan to spy on Teagan. Jessie stood up from her seat and waved a hand around her teammates. “Guys don’t you think this is a bit too extreme?” 

Karina exchanged looks with the others, she didn’t know why she didn’t see it sooner, but she now understood the point that Jessie was trying to make. Grabbing her sister by the elbow. “Guys, maybe Jess has a point. Teagan will know something is up if we don’t change.” 

Jessie grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, patting Mal’s shoulder as she walked past. “I’ll see you guys at the game. Don’t mess up your makeup.”

“God I hate her.” 

Anika and Karina looked at Mal, their mouth curling to an identical grins once they noticed that Mal was watching Jessie leave the library before looking back at each other. “Sure you do. 

—  
Jessie looked around the crowded gym, and even though there were hundreds of students, some wearing identical t- shirts she found Teagan rather quickly. She climbed up the metal stairs and shouldered her way over to Teagan, raising an eyebrow when she spotted something clutch on Teagan’s hand. A poster with a name that Jessie couldn’t see the name well due from the floor covering it slightly. 

“Hey,” Jessie said, settling down onto the empty spot next to Teagan. 

“Jessie what are you doing here?”

Jessie leaned closer to Teagan.” Well Mal was so curious of why you cancel on game night she enlisted me and The Rodriguez sisters to spy on you.”

“Of course she did.” muttered Teagan, shaking her head. She looked at Jessie. “ I shouldn’t have told her anything.”

“That would have been smart.” said Jessie with a short laugh, nodding her head.” 

Teagan looked around the gym before returning her attention back at the Canadian. “Where’s the others?”

“Long story, but you’ll thank me later.” Jessie was now focused on the game. It was a tied game and It was UCLA turn to serve. “So, is what Mal telling is true? You’re crushing on someone?”

“ I wasn’t ready to tell anybody until I was certain.” said Teagan, her cheeks turned pink. 

“Certain that you like him?” Jessie raised an eyebrow. Teagan opened her mouth to speak but the gym soon erupted with cheers, hundreds of students stood up clapping at the point UCLA has just received. Everyone but Teagan and Jessie. 

“No, I know I like him. It was more of certain he liked me.”

Jessie nodded her head, shutting up she continued watching the game with Teagan. 

Everyone stood up from their feet’s once the whistle echoed through the gym. Jessie felt Teagan grabbing her by the elbow and lift her up from her chair as she leads them to the edge of the benches, where the men’s volleyball team were walking to get back to their locker room.

“Oi Dylan!” Teagan yelled, as a tall brown haired man was about to walked past her. He turned his head once his name was called and his lips curled to a smiles once he realized the voice belong to Teagan. Clapping his teammate on the back he shouldered his way back to the bleacher. 

“Can I have your autograph superstar?” Teagan smiles softly as she lowered the poster she was holding low enough for him to grabs a pen from his coach and sign the corner. He looked up at the two girls.

“I’m glad you came tonight.” said Dylan with a grins as he grabbed a pen from his coach, who was walking past him and sign the poster. “Let me get change and we’ll get food.”

Teagan brought the sign over the bleacher and rolled the poster, tucking it under her arm. Jessie clear her throat, reminding Teagan that she was still standing next to her. “He’s cute.”

Teagan let out a short laugh, shaking her head.” I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you called someone cute.”

Jessie rolled her eyes, shoving Teagan slightly. “Shut up. Anyway how did you two meet?”

“We shared a class together and we just started talking.” 

“No wonder you were going to class without being dragged by coach.” Jessie waggled her eyebrows, when she noticed the blushed creeping Teagan face she patted Teagan’s on the shoulder.” Don’t worry, I won’t tell the others. I rather see them suffer.” 

“Hey!” 

From the bottom of the bleacher Dylan was standing, looking up at the two girls. Instead of his uniform he was wearing a blue UCLA T- shirt and gray sweats. 

The two girls stepped down the steel steps until they were face to face with Dylan, who greeted Teagan with a tight hug. they pulled away from each other the two were staring at each other’s with stupid grins. 

“Hi, I’m Jessie.” 

Dylan tear his eyes away from Teagan and looked down at Jessie, offering a bright smiles he extended his hand out for Jessie to shake. “ Oh, believe me I know who you are. The team watches you play all the time. “

Jessie couldn’t help but to blushed at the comment. Sliding her hand to Dylan’s much larger hand and give it a firm grips. “It’s fine to meet you as well. I wish I could say the same about you but this is the first time I find out about you.”

“Well let’s get to know each other then. My treat.” 

“Sound good,” 

Jessie walked out of the gym with Dylan and Teagan, suddenly a thought came up and Jessie grabbed her phone from her pocket and stop at her tracks. Sending a quick group message. 

‘Sorry guys, I couldn’t find Teagan anywhere.’

“Hey Jess, are you coming?”

Jessie looked up to meet Teagan gazed and nods her head, shoving the phone back inside her pocket, the two girls slide inside Dylan’s car and drove away. 

—

The pizzeria was particularly busy tonight. It was hard to find an empty table when the three of them arrived the building but it didn’t take long until Dylan’s teammates spotted them standing by the door and waved them to join their table. 

Dylan turned to face the two girls standing behind him and nodded his head, sliding his hand to Teagan he led them to the table. 

“There you are!” Shouted Jonah Kay, clapping Dylan on the back. He spotted Teagan and Jessie and leaned his chair back, trying to look cool. “Sup ladies?”

Dylan stepped in front of the two girls, shielding them. “ Listen guys, we need to borrow one of the table.” said Dylan forcefully.

“Dude, no way! Do you have any idea how long it took us to get these tables?” sneered Jonah, straighten himself as he reached over to grabs another slice of pizza. 

“We didn’t even wait that long.” Stated Chris Orem, rolling his eyes. Without waiting for the others to says anything Chris nodded his head toward the last table.” Take that one Dy.” 

“Thanks man,” ignoring Jonah glaring Dylan walked over to the end of the table. The couple of guys who were seated each climbed out of their chairs to let Dylan dragged them table away from the others two. Dylan turned to looked at the girls.” Grabs a chair ladies.”

Dylan’s teammates offered the two girls chairs, pulling them closer to the table they climbed up the stool. 

Dylan picked up the menu from the chair and scanned through it before peeking his head up from the top of the menu.” What are we in the mood to eat tonight?” 

“Just half- and -half will do.” said Teagan, leaning closer to Dylan to get a better glimpse of the menu. Jessie shook her head slowly, realizing what Teagan was trying to pull. Jessie climbed off of the stool. 

“I’m going to get something to drink.” Dylan and Teagan nodded their head but their eyes still focus on the menu. Jessie shouldered her way toward the counter. The employee had their back turned. Jessie cleared her throat, trying to catch the employee attention. 

“Yes can I help you?” said the employee as they slowly turned their back to face Jessie. 

“Yes can I get- Jessie sentence was cut off when she realizes that she knew that voice from somewhere, leaning against the counter she tiptoed slightly and let out a soft gasp. “ Anika, what the hell are you doing behind that counter?!” 

Anika rushes over to the counter, slapping her hand against Jessie’s mouth. Looking around to make sure her cover wasn’t blow she glanced down at Jessie.

“Will you keep it quiet. It wasn’t easy getting behind this counter.” Anika whispered, she lowered her hand until her hand was now laying on the counter. “ We’re spying on Teagan, did you forget the plan already?”

“I thought the plan was called off since nobody came to the game!”

“Well when we realized you were right about looking suspicious at the game we decided to do the spying here.”

Slowly, Jessie shook her head. “No, no, no! You guys need to leave them alone. They are already scare enough to admit their feeling to each other. They don’t need you guys meddling in.” 

“You might want to stop Mal then.”

Jessie turned around, Mal, who was wearing the uniform with a tight bun and a couple of hair nets to cover her curly hair was walking over to Dylan and Teagan, carrying a pie. 

Jessie glared at Anika once more before rushing over to her table, not caring that she was bumping her shoulder against the others students. But it was too late. 

“Enjoy your food guys!” said Mal earnestly, she quickly dodged Jessie, ignoring the Canadian gazed she walks away before Jessie had a chance to speak. 

“Jess did you order a pizza up there?” Jessie, who was still glaring at Mal snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the pizza 

‘Fuck!’

The pizza was extra large pepperoni pizza and instead of the pepperoni being spread out like they were supposed to they were formed into a note. 

‘Will you be mine’

Dylan and Teagan looked at each other’s. Teagan couldn’t helped but to smiles at the gesture. “Dylan, I would lov- “

“Oh good, I see you got my special order.” Three heads turned to see the owner of the voice. There stood Emily Hart, a beautiful red haired girl with a bright smiles. She slide a small hand on Dylan’s broad shoulder. 

“Emily, this was you?” 

“Of course it was silly!”said Emily, with a short giggles,” who do you think it was?” She glanced down to sneer at Teagan. 

Teagan felt her stomach drops. She slides off of her chair and rushed out of the pizzeria. Jessie catching Anika, Karina and Mal gazed she shook her head before following Teagan out of building. 

Jessie looked around her surrounding. There wasn’t any sight of Teagan, she was about to cross the street when she heard a soft sniffle on the corner toward the alley. Teagan was sitting on the floor, her arms resting on top of her knees and her head bowed down. Jessie kneeled down, wrapping her arm around Teagan’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry I’m here.” Muttered Jessie, laying her head down against Teagan’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about what happened in there T.”

Teagan lift her head, meeting Jessie gazed, her eyes shone with tears.” I thought he was different Jess.”

“I know, I know.” Jessie gave Teagan’s shoulder a light squeeze. Jessie opened her mouth but quickly shut it when they heard footsteps approaching. Jessie stood up from her spot. 

Mal, Anika and Karina appeared from the darkness, a guilty expression clouded their features. 

“What are you guys doing here? And since when did you guys started working here?” Asked Teagan, using her palm to wipes her eyes. 

“We have something to tell you T.” Said Anika slowly as she take a stepped forward. She kneeled down, placing a hand on Teagan’s knee. “ that girl didn’t order that pizza for Dylan.”

Teagan stared at her teammate before shaking her head.” No, you’re wrong. You heard heard her, she admit it.”

“I don’t know why she did that but it wasn’t her babe. We did it.” it was Karina turned to speak up. 

“It was my idea Teagan.” 

Teagan and Jessie turned their head to looked at Mal bowed head as she walked over to the group of girls.

Teagan shook her head once more.” No guys, I’m telling you. It was that Emily girl.” 

“Teagan?” Said another voice from the dark. The five girls turned to looked at Dylan walking toward them. 

Teagan stood up from the floor, shaking her head she was ready to walks away when Dylan grabbed her from the elbow, spinning her around.” Teagan, Please I just want us to talk. 

“ There’s nothing to talk about! How can you do this to me? You knew how I felt about you.” Choked Teagan, tears forming once more. “ I thought you felt the same way.”

“I do!” Dylan hissed, keeping the grip on her elbow. “ I don’t know what was that about.”

Teagan let out a short laugh, shaking her head as she yanked her hand from Dylan’s grip. “You’re such a bloody liar. I saw the way you look at her.”

“ How would you know how I look at her? You bolted before I had a chance to talk to you!” Shouted Dylan, his face turning red with anger. 

“You two deserve each other.” With one last Look of disgust Teagan turned around and walked over to the girls. Jessie took one more glanced over to Dylan before shaking her head. Following the others.

“You know what maybe I’ll go back there and invite Emily back to my dorm since you want to act like a prude.”

The streets suddenly got quiet. Teagan, who was snuggled between Anika and Karina suddenly turned around and wrangled out of the two sisters grips and marched over to Dylan, swinging her hand until the palm made contact with his cheek. Dylan bend down slightly, clutching his cheek he straighten himself back up and glared at Teagan. 

Mal wrenched herself between Teagan and Dylan, placing their palms against their chest pushing themselves far away from each other. “ Okay, that’s enough!” Mal turned to face Teagan with pleading eyes.” Teagan it wasn’t Emily who send Dylan that pizza. It was me!”

Still locking eyes with Dylan, Teagan lowered her gazed down to Mal, chewing onto her bottom lips Teagan shook her head.” I’m leaving.”

Without another word Teagan walked away from the group. Mal let out a sigh, running her hand through her hair. This was one of the worst night of her lives.

—  
The following morning Mal made sure to wake up early. She wanted to catch up with Teagan before she goes for her morning run. Quickly shedding off of her pajamas bottom and T-shirt and sliding on a cleanerT-shirt and shorts she walked out of her room and made her way toward Teagan and Jessie’s room. She hated that they live a few doors away from each other. It didn’t give Mal enough time to come up with an  
apology speech. 

Mal stood by the door for a few seconds making sure she had the speech ready, word by word. Bringing her knuckles to the door she gave it a couple of knocks before taking a step back. 

Mal was fiddling her fingers when she heard the door opened in front of her. Dylan stood in front of Mal, wearing a stupid grins. He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed to his chest. “ Oh hello Mal.”

Mal head snapped up and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. She propped a finger toward Dylan direction. “ W- what are you doing in Teagan’s room?”

“ He stays over yesterday.” Fours pairs of eyes looked behind Dylan’s shoulder to find Teagan standing behind the stocky male. Her hair was down, and she was wearing Dylan’s T-shirt which made it seem that Teagan didn’t have any pant on. 

“ But i thought you hated his guts?” Mal felt a headache coming up, she knew everything that have happened yesterday wasn’t a dream. She could still see a bit of redness on Dylan’s cheek. 

Teagan waved her hand dismissively, before placing her arms on Dylan’s shoulder.” Oh that, well we found out about your little plan, and we figured we play a little prank on you.” 

“ But what about that Emily girl?” 

“ Best friend sister. Luckily for us she’s majoring in theater so it worked out so well for us.” Piped up Dylan with a short laugh. 

Teagan shrugged her shoulder lightly before looking down at Mal shocked face with a grin.”Now if you excused us we have the water running. Bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I been gone for a while but I have gotten major Writing block. So my stories are going to currently stay the way they are until I get my writing going. For the time being I’m just going to stick to one shots. Hopefully you enjoy this story!


End file.
